Kisshu's Mistake
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu accidentally stabs Ichigo while fighting, and takes her back to the ship. Story better than this awful summary; please R&R!


**Kisshu's Mistake**

Ichigo and Kisshu were fighting again, and this time Kisshu appeared to be winning, as Ichigo's teammates struggled against the Chimera he had sent out. Ichigo was fighting against Kisshu, who was using his swords. Unfortunately, her Strawberry Bell was turning out to be a mistake; she could only defend against Kisshu's lightning-quick strikes.

"Having trouble, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked mockingly. He lunged forward again, expecting her to dodge, but this time, without warning for either of them, he broke through her defense, and stabbed her, narrowly missing her heart.

Stunned, Kisshu took the blade out of her chest, letting both blades disappear as Ichigo fell forward. He caught her, then noticed the other Mews running over. Knowing he didn't have time to argue about whether or not it was a good idea to take Ichigo to Pai, he sent a telepathic message to Lettuce, and teleported.

The Mews were stunned as Kisshu disappeared with their leader, but Lettuce was the most stunned. Zakuro noticed, and asked, "Lettuce, what is it?"

"I heard it…." Lettuce said. "I heard Kisshu's voice in my mind."

"What did he say?" Zakuro asked.

"He said, "Pai is the only one who can save her," Lettuce said softly. "He just barely missed her heart; he must have taken her with him so Pai can heal her. We need to convince Ryou that unless they send some kind of ransom note, we should leave the aliens be."

Zakuro sighed. She had seen the look on Kisshu's face as his blade pierced Ichigo's chest; she knew that Lettuce was right. "Alright, Lettuce," she said. "That's what we'll do." She turned to Mint and Pudding, and said, "We're going back, and telling Ryou not to go after Ichigo. I'll explain on the way, let's go."

Mint and Pudding were a bit stunned, but followed Zakuro back to the Café, listening as she told them her plan.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported into the ship's main room, and found Pai waiting. When Pai saw him and Ichigo, he sighed. "You went overboard, right?" he asked.

"Scold me later, just help her," Kisshu said tightly.

"Take her to the medical ward, I'll be right there," Pai said. Kisshu immediately teleported to the medical ward, and set Ichigo down on a bed. Pai teleported in, and said, "Take her pendant away, it's draining her energy."

Kisshu took the pendant off of Ichigo's choker, and set it aside. Ichigo returned to her normal form, and the boys saw that the left side of her shirt was soaked in blood. Kisshu looked at Pai, who looked back. "She's gonna kill us for this, but I guess it can't be helped," Kisshu sighed. He and Pai carefully got Ichigo's shirt off, and Kisshu set it aside.

Pai put a hand over Ichigo's injury, and started healing her. Twenty minutes later, the bleeding had stopped, and the injury was mostly healed. "Kisshu, go get some bandages," Pai said. Kisshu ran to a closet and took out a roll of bandages, then brought them back to Pai, who started wrapping them around Ichigo's injury.

When Pai finished, he looked at Kisshu, and saw that he looked depressed. "I need you to stay with her for tonight, and after that, I can stay if you can't face her," Pai said. "She's not going to wake up till tomorrow, but someone needs to be here if she gets a fever or something."

"Is she going to recover?" Kisshu asked.

"It's too soon to be sure, but I'm sure she'll pull through eventually," Pai said. In reality, he wasn't entirely sure, but Kisshu going back into depression was worse than Ichigo dying, so he tried to reassure him.

Kisshu sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Pai walked out, and went back to his room to sleep.

_**With the Mews: **_"You can't be serious," Ryou said in disbelief. "You think we should leave Ichigo with the aliens!?"

"Yes," Zakuro said calmly. "Kisshu is right; Pai is the only one with a chance of saving her. Kisshu barely missed Ichigo's heart, and our knowledge of medicine isn't as advanced as theirs. On top of that, what do you think will happen if she gets taken to a hospital? The Mew Project could be found out, and last I checked, your actions are technically illegal. If we don't leave her with the aliens, she'll most likely die. Is that what you want?"

"Ryou, Zakuro's right," Keiichiro said, noticing Ryou was steaming. "You and I don't have any equipment for a blood transfusion, we don't know what blood type she is, and her parents are away again. Whether you like it or not, this is the only way to save Ichigo. If you actually cared about her, you would see that for yourself."

"She's probably going to fall for that damn alien," Ryou grumbled.

"Well, it's unlikely she'll ever fall for YOU," Zakuro said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because she hates you far more than she ever hated Kisshu," Lettuce said quietly. "You're too late, Ryou. Ichigo will never love you. And with good reason. She talks to me a lot, and the way you treat her is making her more and more angry. She thinks you wrecked her life, and blames you for basically every injustice in her life. And she's probably right. If you hadn't turned her into a Mew Mew, Aoyama wouldn't have broken up with her. If you hadn't given her cat genes, she wouldn't be tired all the time and late for everything. If you didn't overwork her, she wouldn't be failing her classes and not having any time to spend with her school friends. You've effectively ruined her entire life, and I know she'll never forgive you for what you've put her through. She will never feel anything for you besides hatred. If she falls in love with Kisshu, that will be your fault too; she wouldn't have even met him if you hadn't come into her life."

Ryou was speechless. "Lettuce is right, Ryou," Zakuro said. "And if Ichigo falls in love with Kisshu, we have a better chance of forming a truce and ending this pointless war. Kisshu is the leader of the aliens' mission; Ichigo is the leader of the opposition they face. With Deep Blue out of the picture, which will be soon, we have a better chance of ending this."

"How do you know Deep Blue will be out of the picture soon?" Keiichiro asked.

"Because I found his human host, and told Moe and Miwa to annihilate him," Lettuce said. "They're both able to teleport; they have the best chance of getting away with it."

"Why can they teleport?" Mint asked.

"Their father is or was a Cyniclon," Lettuce said. "They've never met him, but they've been training their Cyniclon powers for a few months now."

Keiichiro sighed. "You girls can go home, there's nothing more we can do," he said. "We'll let this play out."

"Hai," Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding said, and left.

_**Back with Kisshu, the next morning: **_Pai came into the medical ward, and found Kisshu sitting in the same chair. His eyes were blank as he looked at Ichigo, and Pai noticed tearstains on his face. "Do you want to stay with her?" Pai asked.

"I can't, Pai," Kisshu said. "It's my fault she's like this; that she nearly died. I'll just end up hurting her again. I'm going back to my room."

"At least promise me you'll stay alive until she wakes up," Pai said.

"I'll do my best," Kisshu said, and teleported out. Pai sighed and sat down in the chair Kisshu had just vacated.

Five hours later, Pai was reading a book on Finless Porpoise behavior when he heard a soft noise from the bed. Quickly closing the book and putting it down, he looked at Ichigo, just as she opened her eyes. She squeaked when she saw Pai, and asked, "What happened?"

"Kisshu stabbed you, then brought you back here, and I healed the injury he gave you," Pai said. "The amount of blood you lost was too much for me to heal, so you're going to have to recover on your own now."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "Um… where's Kisshu?"

"Most likely in his room," Pai said. "And I should let him know you're awake."

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.

"He went back into depression, so not so much," Pai said.

"I guess that means he feels really bad about hurting me?" Ichigo asked.

"Every time he gives you more than a bruise, he locks himself in his room for the rest of the day," Pai sighed. "He hates having to hurt you, and I'm guessing nearly killing you nearly killed him. Do you want me to drag him out?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

Pai teleported to Kisshu's room, and knocked on the door. "Kisshu?" he called.

"What?" Kisshu asked in a muffled voice.

"Ichigo wants to see you; are you coming out?" Pai asked.

"I can't," Kisshu said. "I'm never going to come out again…."

"Even though Ichigo wants to see you?" Pai asked.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Kisshu said. "I'm not coming out."

Pai sighed. "You'd better not kill yourself, or I'll find a way into the afterlife and drag you back," he said.

"Killing myself is the coward's way out of this mess," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and teleported back to the medical ward. Ichigo looked at him, and he said, "I can't get him out, and he activated the teleport-proof lock on his door, so I can't get in."

"So I guess I don't get to thank him for bringing me here and asking you to heal me?" Ichigo asked.

"He apologized, but I think that's all we're getting for a while," Pai said. "If it gets really bad, I guess I can break his door down, but let's wait on that."

"Okay," Ichigo said a bit sadly.

Pai looked at her and asked, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"When he's not calling me a toy, yes," Ichigo said. "I don't like being called a toy."

"I told him that's where he went wrong," Pai sighed. "You should get some more rest; I'm going to go try to get Kisshu out."

"Good luck," Ichigo said, and fell asleep, leaving Pai to wonder how ANYONE could fall asleep that fast. Putting it in the back of his mind for later, he went back to Kisshu's door.

Pai knocked on the door, but got no response. He switched to banging, and still got no response. Now worried, he shouted, "Kisshu, if you don't respond, I'm going to break this door down!"

Still nothing. Pai sighed and was about to take his fan out when he heard a small click. He tried the doorknob, and the door opened. Going in, he immediately got worried. Kisshu was lying in bed, his breathing harsh. As Pai went over, he saw that Kisshu's face was flushed with fever. Pai started to put a hand on Kisshu's chest, but Kisshu grabbed his wrist, and said, "Don't, Pai. I deserve this for almost killing Ichigo. I don't want you to heal me. Just leave me alone."

"Kisshu-" Pai started, but Kisshu shook his head, coughing slightly. "No," he said. "Please just leave, Pai. You should stay with Ichigo."

Pai sighed, then got an idea, and teleported out. He teleported to the medical ward, and saw that Ichigo was still sleeping. He tapped her forehead, and waited. "Nyaa…." Ichigo said unhappily as she opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Kisshu's sick and won't let me do anything to help him," Pai said.

"I can't even sit up," Ichigo said. "I'm not sure I can help him that much."

Pai sighed. "I'll give you my power; it should be enough to heal the weakness," he said. "Give me your left hand."

Ichigo held out her left hand, and Pai took it, then started pouring his power into her. Ichigo felt the weakness leave, and fifteen minutes later, she felt fine. Pai let go of her hand, looking exhausted. Ichigo sat up, then noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, and squeaked. Pai sighed and left, coming back five minutes later with a shirt that looked similar to Kisshu's. "Thanks," Ichigo said, and put it on, then got up.

"Kisshu's room is three doors down on the left," Pai said. "And the kitchen is four more doors down on the right. There's a bathroom attached to Kisshu's room."

"Okay, I'll go stay with him," Ichigo said. She walked out, and went to Kisshu's room. Trying the door, she found it unlocked, and went in.

Kisshu was asleep as she went over to the bed, and she gently put a hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened; he was burning up. Ichigo looked around, and found the bathroom, then found a washcloth, and soaked it in ice water, wringing it out before bringing it back to Kisshu. She gently put it over his forehead, and pulled the blankets up to his neck. Then she settled down on the bed with him, and started stroking his hair.

About an hour later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo noticed. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes. "Ichi-" he started to say, but broke off, coughing.

"Kisshu, don't try to talk," Ichigo said softly. "You're very sick; you'll just make yourself worse. I can use telepathy, so if you need to say something, use telepathy."

_Do you hate me? _Kisshu asked telepathically.

"No," Ichigo said. "I'm going to help you get better, okay?"

_I don't want to get better…. _Kisshu said sadly. _I almost killed you. I don't deserve to live…._

"But you brought me here and had Pai heal me," Ichigo said. "You saved me, Kisshu. So you do deserve to live. Try to cheer up, 'kay?"

_Don't want to…. _Kisshu moaned.

Ichigo sighed. "If you don't get better, how are you going to be able to kiss me?" she asked. "We can't be together if you're dead."

_I don't deserve you…. _Kisshu said sadly.

"That's up to me to decide, and I think you deserve me," Ichigo said. "You saved me just as much as Pai did."

Kisshu just sighed, and Ichigo noticed he was looking tired. "Kisshu, maybe you should go back to sleep," she suggested. "Maybe you'll feel better if you sleep."

_I don't want to feel better, _Kisshu said gloomily. _I just want to die…._

Ichigo was trying to hold it together, but that was about it for her. She started crying as she wailed, "I don't want you to die!" Then she buried her face in Kisshu's shoulder, trying to suppress her sobs.

Kisshu was kind of alarmed when Ichigo started crying. He gently put his arms around her, feeling her shoulders shaking. _I won't die if you don't want me to, _he said softly.

Ichigo took her face out of his shoulder, looking at him. "I don't ever want you to die," she said. "Please promise me you're going to try to get better."

Kisshu looked up at her, and said telepathically, _I promise. I won't die. _

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Kish," she said softly. "Try to get some rest, I'll be right here."

Kisshu nodded, and settled down, then fell back to sleep. Ichigo started stroking his hair again, and he sighed happily.

A few hours later, Pai came in, and asked softly, "How's Kisshu?"

"He doesn't want to die anymore, but his fever's still pretty high," Ichigo said. "Are you able to do anything?"

"I can try," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu started breathing easier, and relaxed as Pai healed him. Soon the flush left his cheeks, and Pai took his hand away. "He'll be feeling better when he wakes up," he told Ichigo. "He might be a bit shaky still, though, so tell him he can't push himself till tomorrow."

"'Kay," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and left.

An hour later, Ichigo noticed Kisshu was waking up, and asked softly, "Kish?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked at Ichigo. "I have a nickname?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I like my nickname," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel better," Kisshu said. He sat up, and then got out of bed. Ichigo got up as he did, and went to steady him as he said, "I think I'm still a bit shaky, though."

"Pai said to take it easy and not push yourself till tomorrow," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed. "Maybe I should have let him heal me sooner…." he said.

"Well, at least you'll recover," Ichigo said. "Your fever was really high earlier."

"Can we go to the kitchen? I'm starving," Kisshu said.

"Can you walk that far?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine," Kisshu said.

Ichigo was a bit unsure, but followed him out of the room. They weren't even halfway there before Kisshu started getting unsteady. "Kisshu, I think we should go back to your room, and I can get us stuff from the kitchen," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and turned around. "My head is spinning; I guess you're right," he said.

Ichigo noticed he was having trouble staying upright, and picked him up, causing him to turn red. "You look like you're about to fall over," Ichigo said. Then she started walking back to Kisshu's room.

"I'm not heavy?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "Which suggests that you should eat more; you're lighter than I am."

Kisshu just sighed. He was getting dizzy again, and he leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked down at him as she walked, and asked, "Dizzy again?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

"We're almost there," Ichigo said. She reached Kisshu's room and went in, setting him down on the bed. "Get some more rest; I'll go see what's in the kitchen," she said.

Kisshu laid back against the pillows, and closed his eyes as Ichigo smoothed his hair back. She quietly left as he fell asleep.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_"I think we should check on Ichigo," Ryou said for the fifth time.

"And I said we have to contact them first," Keiichiro replied. "It's not polite to go barging into other peoples' homes, Ryou."

"But Ichigo hasn't answered her cell phone," Ryou said.

"She's probably still recovering," Keiichiro said. "She nearly got stabbed through the heart, and two days later, you expect her to even be conscious enough to answer her cell phone? Are you insane or something?"

"NO, I'm not," Ryou said.

"The only reason the aliens would take the cell phone is because they've probably never seen one," Keiichiro said. "What reason would they have to steal it?"

"So Ichigo couldn't contact us," Ryou said.

"You're insane," Keiichiro said dryly. "Why don't you go talk with Mint about this? She's the only Mew who's going to listen."

"Why won't you listen?" Ryou asked.

"Because I'm getting tired of your paranoia, and you're distracting me from trying to figure out how to contact Pai," Keiichiro said.

Ryou stormed out, and a few minutes later, Keiichiro heard a door slam. Sighing, he pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him, and the big overhead screen came on. A few minutes later, Pai's face came up, looking tired. "Keiichiro?" he asked.

"Yeah," Keiichiro said. "How's Ichigo?"

"She's completely recovered," Pai said. "I had to give her all my power yesterday, so she's back to full strength. Kisshu's not doing too well, though, or he would have taken her back already."

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"He caught something, but he wouldn't let me heal him or give him medicine, so I brought Ichigo back to full strength so she could talk some sense into him," Pai said. "He felt really bad about hurting her. He's not back to full strength yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good," Keiichiro said. "I'm having trouble getting Ryou to leave you in peace, though."

"He hates us, right?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Keiichiro said. "I really wish he'd get over it, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. And he's steaming about Ichigo falling in love with Kisshu."

"She's head over heels," Pai commented. "If he wanted her, he's WAY too late."

Keiichiro sighed, but before either of them could speak, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Keiichiro called.

Lettuce came in, and said, "Do you know where Ryou was going? He looked angry."

Keiichiro sighed. "Probably to find a way into the aliens' ship," he said. Turning back to the screen, he said, "Pai, you should let Kisshu and Ichigo know they might be having company."

"Got it," Pai said, and cut the connection.

"Thanks, Lettuce," Keiichiro said.

"Sure," Lettuce said.

_**Back at the ship: **_Ichigo was coming back from the kitchen with some soup for Kisshu, when Pai teleported in front of the door. She squeaked. "Sorry, but Keiichiro said Ryou might be on his way here," Pai said. "We'll need to stay with Kisshu." Ichigo nodded, and they went into Kisshu's room.

Kisshu was sleeping, and Pai sighed as Ichigo set the soup down. Before Pai could wake Kisshu up, though, a portal opened up, and Ryou stepped out. Ichigo sighed. "What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"You haven't been answering your cell phone, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Ryou said.

"My cell phone is in my locker at Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "And it's turned off, like it's supposed to be during work. I left it there when we went to fight Kisshu two days ago."

"So they didn't do anything to you?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"You're an idiot," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and Pai saved my life, and you think they're going to hurt me? I find it hard to believe you're a genius, Ryou. Besides, why do you care?"

"Because I love you," Ryou said.

"That was pathetic," Ichigo said. "If you're going to lie, make it a bit more believable."

"I'm not lying," Ryou said.

"Can you just go away now?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sick of you lying to me and treating me like dirt. And I'm with Kisshu now, so even if you were telling the truth, you're too late. I hate you, so why don't you just give it up?"

"WHY would you date that freak!?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"Kisshu is NOT a freak," Ichigo said coldly. "I have no reason to tell you why I'm dating him, but I might as well. I'm dating Kisshu because I love him, he loves me, he's a wonderful person, I know he'd never cheat on me or treat me badly, and he's really hot. YOU, on the other hand, are a racist jerk, you'd probably rape me if I actually agreed to go out with you, and I think your hair looks radioactive or something. It's probably a fire hazard."

"MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE!" Ryou shouted.

"Jeez, keep it down," Kisshu said unexpectedly.

Ichigo went over to him and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sort of," Kisshu said. "What's Blondie doing here?"

"Beats me, but I wish he'd leave," Ichigo said. "He won't quit lying about being in love with me, and it's really getting on my nerves. Not to mention I hate him."

"I just came to check on you," Ryou said disgruntledly.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can leave now," Ichigo said calmly. "I'll be back when Kisshu's better- but I might not be working at the Café for much longer. If you're going to continue nagging me about being in love with me, I think I'll be smart and stay away from you."

Ryou growled, but opened up another portal, and left. Pai sighed, and came over to Ichigo and Kisshu, putting a hand on Kisshu's chest. "I can heal the shakiness, but you'll need to rest till tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. Pai's hand began to glow, and Kisshu fell back to sleep. Pai took his hand away a while later, and said softly, "That should do it, but don't let him get up when he wakes up."

"Alright," Ichigo said. She climbed onto the bed with Kisshu, and started stroking his hair again. Pai left, and Ichigo smiled as Kisshu leaned into her hand.

**Crappy ending, but I didn't want this to go on forever, so I decided to end it there. This won't be continued, but I hope you'll still review!**


End file.
